Timed Dance
by Deaths Lie
Summary: If Riku accepts Dark then why hasn't Krad and Dark left? Satoshi is in love to Daisuke, but neither really know that. Will they come together with the help of an old friend on their high school trip to the beach, or does Daisuke really only see Riku in that way? Click the story if you want to find out through all the fluff surrounding them. **Rewrite of Dance Time


Daisuke grabbed onto his blue haired friends sleeve before the other could go run off to hide. "Um, I made you lunch today. You don't have to eat it but it should taste fine." He looked down at the floor, blushing slightly.

"Wow Daisuke I thought you were dating Riku. Yet here you are hitting on Haiwatari." One of Satoshi's fan girl's said as she passed. He didn't realize she was simply jealous of Daisuke. Jealous he got to be so close to her unrequited love. Jealous said love would actually take the food vs all the other bento boxes he had refused, including her own.

Riku came over realizing Daisuke wouldn't be sitting with her that day, and gave him a chaste kiss. "He is mine still, they're just friends." Riku shot back at the girl. She gave him a final hug before joining Risa and the other girls.

Satoshi watched the couples exchange. He could hear Krad laughing at how annoyed Satoshi was that's they had kissed. He began walking towards the door. He figured Daisuke didn't really want to be around him , but around much more interesting people like Riku.

"Eh! Satoshi don't go sneak off!" Daisuke ran over to the escaping Satoshi , following him out the door. Lunch sacks in hand. They were heading towards the roof. Even in the short distance from the classroom to the stairwell Daisuke received enough glares to last him a lifetime.

Satoshi didn't understand how those girls could possibly think glaring at his friend (crush) could make him look at them romantically. He didn't really see why they liked him so much in the first place. He would never like them, he hadn't the time nor the ability to be around something so annoying. He sat down on the floor, leaning his head against the wall.

"Here," Daisuke gave Satoshi a box. His face was slightly red and he kept fidgeting. He sat down next to Satoshi , after he had stood looking at Satoshi for a moment. He quickly dug into his own food, like any normal fifteen year old boy would. "Oh man, I so can't wait for our trip tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun!" He spoke with a full mouth, some rice on his cheeks. "And I am really happy we ended up as room partners."

Satoshi was just staring at the food. He was utterly shocked to find, 'Thank You' spelled out in it. He replied with a simple, "Yeah," when Daisuke stopped talking. Satoshi was trying to decide if he should ruin the writing to eat, or if he was allowed to just faint.

"Um, Heiwatari? You know it's not poisoned. I swear it's completely edible." Daisuke said this thinking Satoshi was afraid of to try the food he had made. He ignored Dark's comment, 'It would have been a good idea to poison their enemy instead of eating lunch, alone on a roof with them.'

Satoshi looked up, giving a slight nod. He took a small bite he gathered from the edges to not damage the writing. He wish he could take a picture of the pretty lunch made for him. He was shocked at how flavorful and delicious the bite even was.

"Is it good? I really tried hard on it. It's really healthy too, much better than a slice of bread." Daisuke was nearly finished with his own lunch, which hadn't been as neatly put together like Satoshi 's.

Dark was continuing on about how they should run while they still could. That he couldn't sleep when there was a creep. He went on about how he was tired from being woken so early for the stupid lunch.

"Oh and I wrote thank you because you because you're always so nice and help me." Daisuke said after remembering he might seem creepy for this whole thing.

Satoshi gave a big smile for him which wa more like a twitch of the lip to normal people. "It's quite delicious. I must say I am surprised you'd be such a good cook. And I think I've hurt you more than I've actually helped you." He began taking bigger bites but kept his pace to minimum.

"Daisuke why do you like Miss Harada?" Satoshi asked this a few minutes after their lunch was up and an awkward silence had fallen over them. He had asked this voicing his thoughts without think of how askward the question actually was, He felt it was still better than the question of why didn't Daisuke like him like that. He knew he had looked good when he dressed as a girl.

"Oh well, I really don't know. I really like how independent she is. How cute she is. And well I know I can tell her anything really." He gave a cheerful yet slightly nervous smile.

"So you told her about Dark?" Satoshi said this more because he couldn't be her, or at least take her spot. Krad was acting like he had taken a serious dose of laughing gas from how much he was laughing, defying the logic of breathing. It was all becuase Satoshi was having such feelings.

"Um, well no. But she does know about him."Daisuke felt rather sad that Riku had figured out before he could tell her. "She has just kept it a secret. But she accepts him as being part of me."

"I see." Satoshi was a bit annoyed to be told stuff he already knew. "So why is Dark still here if she accepts you?" He wanted to see if Daisuke even knew. Krad and Darks existence to when they come and go is all rather confusing and no one really knows how they exist. They do know that Dark sticks around until the person they love and transform for, whereas Krad sticks 'till they are dead.

"Honestly. We have no idea. But Dark seems okay and he is behaving so I think it's alright. Right?" Daisuke gave one of his ever so chipper smiles. He had thought maybe Riku wasn't as okay with Dark as she said, but Dark said that wasn't it and not to stress it. "Um, so how is it going with Krad?"

Satoshi found it almost distubbing that Dark hadn't left even though Riku had thought it was okay and stayed. Maybe he doesn't actually love Riku as much as he lets on? "He has stopped trying to kill me and is actually up right now laughing at me."

Daisuke gave a little chuckle at Satoshi being laughed at, recieving a light glare from Satoshi . He noticed staring into Satoshi 's eyes that Satoshi 's glasses?" Before Satoshi had even agreed he was gently removing the frames from his friends face.

Satoshi 's heart stopped beating a moment then started up again quicker than it should have been going after he had felt Daisuke's hands brush against his face. "Um, why?" Daisuke smiled but didn't answer when he began wiping his lenses with his undershirt. When he put them on to make sure they were clean. Satoshi found it was adorable for Daisuke to wear his dorky glasses. "Thanks." He said when Daisuke placed them back on his face as the warning bell called them back to their classroom. The returned silently, not saying a word on their trip back then went to their designated seats.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! I am sorry if anyone was excited for me to start releasing new chapters. I got distracted but don't worry I will make an effort (might require love) to get these updates out. And on side note I had officially been a fan girl for a year! This is my anniversary! Like always thank you for reading to the end lovely shippers, the fact we ride the same ship pleases my soul.


End file.
